A Peep to Nina's Diary: after the Wedding
by wind scarlett
Summary: A sequel of A Peep To Nina's Diary. Nina and Lee's wedding days, which is full of fun, jealousy, and many more. Nina/Lee
1. Anna is coming to Xmas Dinner

Scarlett proudly presents the sequel of **A Peep to Nina's Diary**! *starry eyes mode on*

**Warning**: Still, I'll make it as harsh and blatant as I always do. So I don't expect less than 18 years old readers to read this except you've got broad minded thinking.

_I hope you can enjoy reading __**Pieces of Nina's Diary After the wedding  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

><p><strong>Summary of the previous story<strong>

Nina taught Mishima High Junior School and found new interest in her student Jin—despite of their 20 years old difference. Feeling betrayed by her sex partner Lee long time ago, Nina fell in love with her new lover. However, Lee didn't let them happy while he wasn't. He forced Nina back with him, kidnapping her. When Nina realized that she was having Lee's baby, she decided to leave Jin and marry Lee. Jin gave up knowing he couldn't afford having family in his age. Lee took the responsibility and promised to be a real husband for the woman he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Anna is Coming to Christmas Dinner<strong>

**21****st**** December**

Lee Chaolan that asshole went to Italy for some fucking business, leaving me alone here with Steve. He said he won't be there more than two days. Darn, it has been four days!

I couldn't believe I missed that bastard already! ^_^

Lee went for unwanted overseas business trip in Italy.

Yeah! It's damn unwanted trip for Lee always yawns and complains about the trip preparations, bitching over some fucking useless details and making me frustration with his sex drive.

Last time, which was four days ago, he asked some long hours of blow jobs, ass jobs, and wild kisses.

**All plurals.**

I did those things more often than your imagination.

Hey, I can't do our lovely_ wild See-you-around marathon fuck _because I just had given birth to his son last November.

I still remember that night before he left me. That pervert son of bitch really made me worn out!

"Nina, honey, please be kind to me…" he whispered softly and stared at me with those puppy eyes. No kidding! He did that!

I shrugged when he begged for my permission—business trip.

"I'll be back as fast as could. I'll be back in two days, love."

"What's the function of that brainy maniac with fucking glasses?—his assistant—you have paid so much dollars for that fucker, right? But why you should go in the first place?"

"Nina, this is my new investment darling. I should check it by myself."

Then he kissed me, carrying me to the bed. "It's for our future. I want to give two of you love and best facilities, and more…. Anything you want."

"Lee… You don't have to…"

"I want to. I love you, honey…. I want the best for you."

Then he opened his clothes, showing his perfect sculptured body. He smiled so sweet to me, saying many lovely words.

Damn. He's the master of sweet talks. Maybe he could defeat Casanova.

Moreover, fucking seems to be so heavenly with him. Why does fucking feel so good with him? Does it because we do it many times or because it's so good so we do it many times?

For sex maniac like Lee, fucking without entering me is quite annoying. I can tell.

But that silver haired man is quite patient these days.

"No problem, Nina. You've given me lovely son. That's the best excuse for not coming inside you."

**That's the hottest romantic statement ever! He's fucking craaaazy!**

That's really UNWANTED TRIP FOR ME!

I'm missing him now.

I MISS LEE….

Well, Lee is pretty much helpful. He is always there, sitting on my side. He helps me with the baby, start from changing diapers, soothing Steve, carrying Steve to its bed. He also cooks for our meals, and so much more.

SHIT! HE DOES BECAUSE HE WANTS TO, I DON'T PUSH HIM!

Let's say, Lee does all of the things because he loves me.

Me?

What do you think?

Do you think I' in love with Lee Chaolan?

Ups, Steve's crying!

See you next time, diary!

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>**nd**** December**

**WHAT THE?**

I couldn't believe my hearing.

I couldn't believe my e-mail too.

I couldn't believe the fax.

I couldn't believe the video.

That had to be a fucking joke! That's untrue! That's out of sense! That's ridiculous!

**THAT'S SUCK!**

**Okay! This isn't a fucking poem. It's reality. It's so depressing!**

**Anna phoned me this morning, saying she'll come at Xmas day!**

**Anna sent e-mail too, saying she'll come at Xmas day!**

**Anna sent fax too.**

**Anna delivered a video. **

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

What she wants now?

What does she want me to do?

Well, she won't give me present for sure! She gives me depression instead!

Okay, I'll tell you something!

Do you remember my wedding day?

**Well, Anna didn't come. Her bomb did.**

Hell, that's true. I'm not joking. Lee had wanted to kill her but since he had prepared the flight to Caribbean island that night, so he had cancelled his evil deed.

Do you want me to tell you about that?

I still remember a great bombing on my wedding day.

That was quite fantastic.

I had the picture in my wedding album. Lee, me, and some guesses had been a compete victim of that fucking bomb.

So, after dancing, singing, and many more, Lee and I decided to eat our wedding cake in the garden. Lee had ordered it himself from best bakery shop in France.

He believed the best bread comes from the country which produced that Croissant pastry. Well, Croissant itself isn't originated from France, but Lee doesn't want to hear it.

Me? Sorry, Italy is still the best! Pizza is the no. one!

Okay, so we decided to cut the wedding cake when suddenly I felt there was something wrong. I asked Lee to kick the cake out from the room.

Lee considered me insane.

He gave me that kind of look, telling how crazy I was.

**You should take a look at the cake! It was so beautifully shaped with lots of creams and candies, and caramel flowers. It was so huge, so enormous. **

"Lee, listen to me! We should get that cake out of this place! Immediately!"

"Nina, there is no reason to throwing this out!"

"Lee, believe me, please?"

Lee sighed heavily and asked the staffs to take away the cake. The cake went out from the garden, heading the gate.

I guessed everyone considered the bride was crazy for dropping the beautiful wedding cake out.

Damn! It was so beautiful.

It had small caramel statues of Lee and me on it.

It was so fucking beautiful before it explodes.

**BIG EXPLOSION HAPPENED IN FRONT OF OUR EYES**.

There was a local raining.

Cream fell out from the sky, spreading everywhere.

The whole garden was filled with white cream. So did my wedding dress and all of the party clothes of our beloved guess. Fuck Jun, she had gone before the explosion took place. Lucky woman.

Lee was so angry. His beautiful face turned red and white, thanks to the cream.

"Who did this? Who sabotage my wedding!"

He looked so wonderful when he yelled like that. You know, that typical handsome face with cute blushing.

Then Lee looked at me. He knew it.

"FUCK THAT BITCH! I'LL KILL HER!"

I smiled for a while, and then laughed hard. It had to be her. It had to be Anna Fucking Williams.

"Lee…"

"What?"

I lingered my arms around his neck, licking the cream from his face. "It's delicious. Thank you."

Lee smiled back at me, kissing me.

Then, we took pictures many times with that kind of cream covered our wedding costumes. My wedding dress and Lee's tuxedo were wrapped by white cream. Our face was so sticky and dirty.

However, both of us were happy.

Anna had made our wedding party _memorable_, in extreme way.

**I forgot something**.

The staffs were sent directly to hospital. They were so close to death.

**NINA! STOP MAKING THAT SIGN**!

And now, that bitch—who has lied many times to me, who had taken my love from Lee—wants to come at Xmas day.

Lee is still in Italy.

Well, he phoned me many times, but still. That's suck!

I can't discuss something like that by phone! I can't!

What should I do?

What do you think?

I'm afraid she will hurt my little baby.

Try me, bitch!

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>**rd**** December**

Finally that white asshole came home. He came in the middle of the night, in the middle of white snow and pearly sky.

He directly came to the bedroom, asking me to make him warm.

_You know what I mean._

"Fuck it! You just came, asshole!"

"I've never been this far from sex. I have led a celibate life for five days! That's a record, darling!"

"So? Do you want me to break your record?" I lazily stared at him.

Lee quickly pulled out his white puffed jacket, white shirt, and long blue trousers. He saved his boxer. He licked his lips wickedly, "yes, my beloved queen, yes. I'll do whatever you wish. Please spank this naughty slave…."

Fuck, another role-play.

I couldn't resist it.

"My humble slave…. You deserve some punishment for sure…." I grabbed his body and we rolled in the bed. "You're mine now…"

"Oh… my queen…." He bowed under me.

"Now strip my clothes, slave!"

We spent long time for playing that part.

"I couldn't believe I could pass those nights without fucking you sweetheart," he whispered when I did that, sucked his cock.

I didn't recall what we had done after that. It was so damn amaziiing!

When Lee lay besides me, I told him about Anna's coming. He tilted his brows, looking confused. "What does she want, dear?"

"I don't know. What should we do?"

"Well, I don't know. Hell, don't waste our time thinking that bitch. So, how much you miss me Nina?"

"Not a single second."

Lee closed his eyes, pretending to stab his heart with his hand. "Babe, you hurt my feeling."

"How much hurt Romeo?"

"Pretty hurt, Juliet… Oh, satisfy these virgin lips with your wild kisses…"

We played so many scenes together and slept until the next morning.

Lee is buying Xmas preparation by now. He wants three of us to celebrate it together, near the chimney. That's the reason why he spent lots of money for housing—adding chimney and all.

He wants to fulfill his childhood dream. Lee is an orphan long time ago in China. He used to live in the street. He wished to have a warm family.

Well, I hope I can help him fulfilling his childhood dream. ^_^

This time it's okay, Nina.

I hope Lee will be happy living with me.

* * *

><p><strong>25<strong>**h**** December**

I always never believe on miracles. Miracles suck. But I don't know why I write this in the first place. Anna came last night. She came to my house.

**Let's start from the beginning diary!**

Yesterday was the Christmas day. Everything was so beautiful! Lee had prepared the Christmas tree inside the family room. He had cooked the Christmas cookies. He had bought many foods, roasted turkey, vegetable pizzas, wine, and chocolates. That was very sweet of him.

Oh, one more. He dressed like Santa, without the fake whitebeard and moustache. **Damn, he was the most delicious Santa ever in my whole life**. I would love to eat him alive.

Well, he knew it. He knew it perfectly.

After I put Steve in his box, we spent so many time fucking.

"You've been behaved very well this year, kiddo! Want some present from your beloved Santa?" Lee curved his lips, looking so sexy.

"What will Santa give this year?" I showed my best innocent face. "I've been a well-behaved girl, Santa!"

"Let's start from…."

I was so busy playing with Lee when I heard the bell ringing.

I hurriedly wore my white dress and Lee put back the Santa clothes on him. Damn!

IT WAS ANNA FUCKING WILLIAMS.

"Merry Christmas, honey!" Anna yelled happily as I opened the door.

I opened my mouth widely, completely didn't remember her coming. Lee seemed so stern seeing her around. I knew he hardly control his anger toward her for she had done so many evil thing to both of us.

She was wearing a lovely female Santa dress. She looked very stunning. She tied a red ribbon alongside her bob hair. Anna made me recent my baby fat after giving birth.

Lee realized that and he quickly wrapped my waist, saying, "You're the prettiest woman in my eyes."

OKAY. THAT'S A COMPLETE BULLSHIT. BUT I LOVE IT ANYWAY.

"Actually, we're not welcoming you, fucking bitch. But this is Christmas Eve," I said.

"So? Can I come in?" Anna asked, looking at Lee. "Hey, we're matching Lee!"

Lee smirked at her.

Finally I agreed to let her in. "Fine, you can enter our house."

Anna gave a box of cake to Lee, but Lee quickly kicked it with all his might to the open air. He was so brutal, diary. I never looked Lee's personality change like that. Oh, except when he kidnapped me long time ago.

"I'm afraid you're planning to destroy our lovely house."

Anna laughed, "Come on, darling. Bomb in the cake is just a ridiculous joke."

**Oh, shit. She even doesn't regret it a bit! You had sent innocent staffs directly to emergency room!**

"I did that because you didn't invite me. By the way, Nina, you left something near your lips."

"Huh?"

"Oh, just had a sex, didn't you? You left some love juice there, sweetie." She pointed my lips.

I blushed, feeling so angry.

**She is so abnormal**.

**She's so vulgar.**

**Fuck that bitch!**

"I see nothing." Lee replied, watching closely at my face.

"Just kidding! But I'm right about the fucking thing, right?" Anna added, laughing again. She continued, "where's my lovely nephew? I heard both of you have a little baby here?"

Lee snapped, "So, why are you spending your time here? What's your purpose?"

Anna looked so sad. "I just want to spend my last Christmas with my family."

"Don't give me that shit! We're not family!" I snarled at her. "What's your real motive? Do you need money?"

"Aww, Nina. You really hurt my heart!" Anna shouted. She smiled bitterly, "my doctor said this is my last year. I couldn't survive, Nina. I've got a very fatal disease."

Both Lee and I were stunned hearing her words.

"Don't give me that asshole. I hate another lies." I said. "Tell me the truth!"

"Of course that's a fucking lies!"

Anna went into our room.

Lee whispered softly to me, "I can't believe my eyes, Nina. We let her in."

"No problem. We can kill her anytime. By the way, let's enjoy our dinner."

**That's true. I'll kill her if she wants to commit something dangerous in my house.**

So we spent our dinner together. Anna looked so happy when she was there, in our house.

**ANNA FUCKING WILLIAM IS HAVING DINNER IN NINA'S HOUSE! THIS IS A VERY TERRIBLE FANFICTION EVER!**

"Who cook this food?" Anna asked lightly, playing with her fork. "It's so delicious."

"I bought it."

"I like the decoration. Who design this?"

"I rent an architect and personal housing decorator to decorate it."

"Lee! Could you be nice to me? I'm your sister in law remember?"

"Oh?"

"Lee, come on. It's Christmas day!" I said.

I hardly controlled my feeling too. Anna is always nagging me since we were kids. I hate her, but I couldn't live without her.

It's so complex between us.

"So, how's your wedding life, Nina? Do you enjoy it?" Anna stared at me, smiling.

"She enjoys it very much, thanks for asking," Lee answered her. "So, when will you marry, bitch?"

"LEE!" I screamed out loud. "Sorry for my husband rude acts."

Anna laughed. "I never guess Lee could be this protective to you. You've got a good husband, Nina."

_Actually he isn't protective. He's fucking possessive._

Then all of us heard the bell ringing. I hoped that one would be good. I decided to open the door. There, I saw a very nice looking guy in dark green clothes. His dark hair was so tidy and short. He seemed so nice, yet grim in the same way.

"Tougou!" Anna yelled from behind me, crossing the room. "Where have you been? Why did you take so long time, huh?"

"I've lost my way in the middle of the road. I've got problem with my car."

The man smiled, telling Lee and I that he's Anna's fiancée. Fuck, Anna actually came for telling us her wedding. They would be married in the New Year Eve.

I didn't know what had gotten into me that night. I let Anna and Tougou looked at my lovely baby. Steve was still asleep when we entered his room. Anna seemed love my baby. Tougou liked the baby very much.

After Steve woke up, we spent lots of time eating Lee's Christmas cookies in front of the chimney. We had a nice day. We talked a lot.

Anna….

**Anna**.

She always wants to compete **everything** with me, every single thing.

Let's see…. Will she become pregnant and have a child too?

* * *

><p><strong>27<strong>**th**** December**

Lee had prepared a New Year vacation in one of his favorite place. He picked Bali, Indonesia. Lee always likes tropical islands. He likes the traditional culture and many more. He wanted to see the best nirvana in the earth.

I hate to admit this, but I don't want to disappoint him.

I went with him and Steve.

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>**st**** December**

I've been crying all day. I'm so sad.

It is like a nightmare. It's so terrible.

I was spending my vacation in Jimbaran Beach in Bali when Lee received a video call. It was from Tougou, her fiancée.

**Anna couldn't survive until New Year. She had just passed away. She's got a serious accident two months ago and ended up like that, died.**

Damn, she's serious when she told that she wouldn't have survived until next year. That bastard bitch really had problem with her disease!

"She always talks about you. She always loves you, Nina." Tougou said in video call. "She just wants your attention."

_Yeah, that fucking bitch really had twisted kind of brain, searching my attention my ass!_

"She wanted to keep it a secret, but I asked her to tell you. I don't want she regret anything before she died. Poor Anna, she had that kind of disease in her young age."

I always don't care a slight bit about Anna. But it feels so terrible inside me.

It hit me that she wanted to tell me about her condition.

I couldn't stop my tears.

I told you! It's so complex!

Lee is always there, with me.

"Fuck Anna! Fuck Anna!" I said, crying. "She can't die like that!"

"Hush, Nina… Please stop crying. Your sadness will make her difficult to go there."

"Difficult to go there?"

"Yeah, your crying will make her difficult to go there, straight away to hell."

**Lee. is. so. crazy.**

He's so fucking crazy... Well, kinda love it though.**  
><strong>

Well, bye-bye Anna.

_May you rest in peace—in hell of course._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Okay! It's time for giving me feedbacks!<strong>

**Next chapter: Honeymoon disaster**


	2. Honeymoon disaster part 1

To tell the truth, series of Nina's diary is my favorite story above all. Since I also keep a diary with the same writing style, I extremely enjoy write this, very much. *laughing*

Thanks for your feedbacks! It's specially updated for my lovely readers ^-^

**Warning**: If you don't like kinkiness and twisted thing, drop this story as soon as possible. I don't recommend this for minor. It's just for fun!

_Please give me feedback if you like this story! _

**Disclaimer**: Namco

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Honeymoon Disaster part 1<strong>

**11****h**** June**

I never consider having another baby. I always think one is enough. One seems to be a good number doesn't it?

One Steve is enough for me.

Do you want to know about my cute little Steve? Do you? Let me tell you ^-^

My baby is seven month old now. He's so funny and quite fat. He is trying to stand nowadays. Just imagine how cute his face when he tries to stand up with his little feet….

Steve shares my blonde hair and my cold appearance. However, most of his behaviors similar like Lee's. He can be so strong minded while I reject his demands. Sometimes Steve can be annoying for he always cries in the morning, asking his father to play with him.

This is because of Lee!

That reminds me something.

Yeah, whatever….

His first word is Daddy.

**DADDY**!

Can you believe that?

Steve that little traitor...

Hey! It's not because of I'm not a good mother but….

That stupid Chaolan always spoils that little brat and gives whatever Steve wants. I knew it is Lee's miserable childhood that makes him treating his only son as a little prince.

"Lee you shouldn't treat Steve that much! He will be a rascal later on!" I protested. Lee only smiled and kept giving Steve all the things he wants.

"I said I'll give the best for two of you."

"Your love will make him suffer," I snarled angrily.

"He's just a baby, honey. You overact everything," he told me. "I like giving him everything—Steve likes that too."

"Yeah, include spanking him when he does something bad."

Lee kept silence.

I was waiting for his answer.

"Fine, fine…. You win." He finally said. "Perhaps he's our only child so I only focus my mind on him. I think if you gave me another…. I wouldn't spoil Steve that much…."

"You fucking damn swine!"

I ran away outside and Lee followed me with half mocking smile on his mouth. We ran for several minutes before he caught me and pushed me down on the grass.

"Touchdown!" he shouted happily when he tackled me. As he looked at my eyes, he began kissing me. He kissed me and I couldn't resist him. He whispered, "where is my reward for scoring a winning touchdown?"

"You're such a naughty athlete ever…." I said and kissed his mouth softly.

"I believe if there were athletes for fucking I'd be the winner for having longest streaks."

"Yeah, yeah…" I said nonchalantly at him. I was so horny and didn't want to think of any competition then. "Please Lee, just…"

"Wait a minute darling, do you want a proof?" Lee stated, his dark eyes terrified me. "Do you think I'm not competent to be an athlete…?"

"Honey, I don't care whether you're a great athlete or whatever, for I always adore you whatever you are…" I cut his words.

Well, I had to.

**How if he decided to prove his longest streaks?** I can't only fucking for months! I mean, if Lee and I recorded something in Guinness Book of Record, it must be something better than **LONGEST STREAKS IN SEX. **

I was so happy when I successfully distracted Lee from his abnormal thought.

"You adore me for whatever I am, seriously?" he stared at me with those amazing eyes. _Man, do you believe that Lee Chaolan still craves for love and attention? _

I couldn't help smiling, "seriously..."

I groaned when Lee opened my dress forcefully, giving me wild kisses. Blast him, why should he always reckless like that? He made me wet in no time. Apparently the night was warm in the summer days and the grass was so soft. Lee and I rolled many times on the grass, half naked and wet. The stars beautifully shone above us, sparkled and glimmered like gold. Lee's face never looked that handsome when he buried himself in me, taking me into unending pleasure.

That was so good and we did it several times until I almost collapsed.

"Come on, darling… Give me another baby…" He whispered softly besides my ear when he carried me to the house, both naked.

That bastard! I worked so hard to gain my figure back and he wants me to carry his child again? Kiss my ass! Not in this world sucker!

"Lee…" I warned him. "I don't want to…."

Lee laughed and kissed me again, preventing me to warn him.

Well, that asshole is in another part of world right now. He's so busy lately….

Sometimes I want to kill him. Doesn't he realize how much I miss him?

* * *

><p><strong>13<strong>**th**** June**

This morning Julia called me, telling that she wouldn't use her tickets. That's fucking stupid decision, I said to her. Well, that lucky woman won a trip to Venetia for two persons, including return ticket, first class hotel—first class dinner of course— and so much more for stupid lottery! Dammit!

First class thing for FREE!

There is a new Italian restaurant near her house, having a grand opening last week. Julia asked me to go with her to try it. She said she want to find a good restaurant for her next date with Marshall. So I came along with her and my baby Steve. It was a long journey, but it was a worth trying restaurant. We ate dinner there, enjoying the time a lot.

Lee was nowhere, really busy with his project. I know I shouldn't complain about it. He tries his best to afford our family. ^_^

Back to the Italian restaurant I suppose? Fine!

Then, they gave lucky ball for each guest, and the first winner would get free trip to Venetia.

It left me baffled, so jealous. Well, the food was fantastic, the service was even better, but I guess my luck ran out that night. _Toilet tissue everyone! _

Toilet tissue can't be compared with free trip to Venetia for 2 days. It is a shame. Julia made a loser out of me that night!

And guess what? She said she won't use those tickets and…

**SHE GAVE IT TO ME!**

Holy shit!

**Thanks for your bad luck Marshall!**

Marshall fell from her roof when he fixed Julia's antennae. That poor lad broke his leg and arm, real bad. Julia felt so guilty she couldn't make the trip. Now I think she is in the hospital, accompanying her love.

I'm not clear about her relationship development, but last month I found Marshall's favorite t-shirt in Julia's bedroom. Well, she wouldn't go without Marshall right? If she didn't want to fuck herself she shouldn't go.

Hey, Nina, stop being cynical, please!

Perhaps Lee would be stunned as I gave these tickets to him. He would….

**WAIT.**

Aw, sucks! Fuck him! He's still somewhere in South America now with his assistants… He said there was a new chance for building another Casino.

Talking about the assistant…. He's got a new one in his team, freaky woman with glasses. She remains me _Betty La Fea_, a soap opera from Colombia. Let's say, I'm a bit jealous. I'm afraid he will return to his favorite hobby, seducing women.

God, I'm being possessive nowadays! GET RID OF THAT NEGATIVE MIND NINA!

If he refused my will, I would go with Steve.

THAT IS STILL NEGATIVE!

Fine!

I believe Lee one hundred percent! Is that okay?

Now that's positive! ^-^

Yeah, the expiry date is 18th June.

I'm running out time.

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** June**

I hate Lee. I really hate him.

We fought a bit yesterday—A bit much I supposed.

**He said I shouldn't force myself to go and he could afford any tickets** but….

I really hate the part when he worships his money and wealth! Lee, you fucking businessman!

"Of course I can go anywhere with or without your money! However this is the only chance to go together after these months…. Is it too hard to understand?" I yelled on the phone, slamming it.

He called me many times before I decided to answer it.

"Honey, that's not what I mean…. Nina, darling…."

Sometimes, I hate hearing that fucking sweet talks. I kept silent.

"**If that what you want, I have no choice, do I? I'll go with you."**

Who do you think you are, Chaolan? I'm not your boss! I'm not your gaoler!

UGHHH…

What the? He had to go with me? He forced himself to go with me?

"No, you don't have to go anywhere!" Guess what? I slammed the phone, again.

I cried. I sobbed.

I hardly meet my own husband lately. Within three months I only met him about 15 or 17 days.

**HEY, CAN YOU IMAGINE HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN? **

I knew exactly what he's doing. He's trying to afford his family.

Our family.

But I miss him this much.

I'm a bad person, am I?

Fuck it. I don't give a damn. I don't give a damn. It's my right to ask my husband to stay with me!

Maybe I should back to work again—after Steve quite big enough. That's why I think woman go to work is a very excellent idea for it making them busy. Actually I hate interfering with someone's business. I hate disturbing Lee's business.

Right now I'm packing my stuffs. I also pack some stuff for my baby too.

Damn, I hear his footsteps.

I think I shouldn't have slammed the phone twice.

"NINAAA!" he roars furiously. SHIT.

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th ****June**

It's pathetic, really. I still hate Lee. I hated him. I hate him. I hate that silver haired bastard. Why he is always able to make me forget all of his mistakes? Why just because his smile I can forget my anger? It's not good. I don't want him controlling my life.

Don't you think I'm sooo in love with him?

Okay, I'll tell you what had happened when Lee, out of nowhere, suddenly appeared to our house. ^-^

NINA, STOP BEING RIDICULOUS! ERASE THOSE PINK SMILING EMOTICON!

That's so romantic, though…

Lee found me crying last time in the bed. Suddenly he forgot everything—his anger, his almost 7 hours goddamn flying, and his fucking business.

"Darling… I'm so sorry…" he dropped himself besides me, holding me closely. "I knew I've been too busy…"

"Of course…. I think you should marry your fucking business."

He sighed deeply. "It's also hard for me, darling. Leaving you and Steve that way… Come on, please cheer up, okay?"

I was still crying. I hated him.

"Nina, I want you to understand this. I do all of this business because it's my job, and I love it very much. It's my job that makes our living, right? However, however, if you want me to be unemployed, staying with you all the time, I will do it. I will do anything to make you happy. Is everything clear now?"

"Lee…."

"Nina, I love you… I love you with all my soul. I love you…." Lee whispered softly, cupping my face and licking all my tears. He kissed me—in a way I couldn't imagine. "I love you it makes me hurt to see you cry…"

Damn, Chaolan that bastard is so romantic!

"Lee…"

Okay, as all of us know, we did sort of things to satisfy our lusts. Well, Lee is always as strong as wild horses, asking more and more. He treated me nicely, loving and tender. Nevertheless, as we were in bed, Lee threatened me, "never slam the phone again or I'll spank your beautiful ass."

It made me laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm not joking," he said, combing his long hair. "Oh, I'm so tired darling…"

"So, will you join me to Venetia?"

"As long as I'm with you, I'll accompany you anywhere…"

"Is it including hell?" I joked.

"Heaven tastes hell without you… so yes babe, I'm joining you anywhere, including hell."

So here I am, in the room of Venetia hotel!

I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE! IT IS SO BEAUTIFUL!

Nina, stop being Venetia publicist! **No, I'm not a travel agent from Venetia!**

Steve keeps sleeping after long journey, so it's only between me and fucking Chaolan. He has been gone for one hour, looking for something he said.

**BORING. BORING. BORING. BORIIING!**

I thing I want to memorize this beautiful moment perfectly…. Hey, it reminds me something fun! I'll ask Lee to make something special tonight!

**NOT MAKING BABIES!**

I'll ask him to make our own personal sex tape in Venetia….

Yeah, that will be a perfect idea!

* * *

><p><strong>Now it's time to give me feedback, right? *puppy eyes*<strong>

**Thanks for reading and picking this into favorite dear readers!**

**Once again, give me feedback and I'll update this sooner than your thoughts!**


End file.
